100 Ways to Skim Off the Cream
by TellMeFacts
Summary: 100 prompts challenge, featuring Hanschen and Ernst. Angst, fluff, and sex will all be included in varying quantities and frequencies.
1. The List

**A/N:** So I'm going to do a 100 prompt challenge from the LJ community 100_situations because I figured it would be fun and a good excuse to write 100 fics about Hernst. I'm not going to be updating in order because I'm too ADD for that. Here is the list:

001. Mellow

002. Eternal

003. Subtle

004. Cheat

005. Transparent

006. Believable

007. Repeat

008. Addicted

009. Write

010. Soulful

011. Broken

012. Stop Time

013. Alcohol

014. Pauses

015. Affront

016. Run

017. Experience

018. Fatality

019. Helping Hand

020. Breeze

021. Get Up

022. Villain

023. Worst Day

024. Bewitching

025. Jubilant

026. Languid

027. Obsessive

028. Recoil

029. Vehement

030. Collide

031. On My Mind

032. Mirror

033. Kneel

034. Locked

035. Punch

036. Tight

037. Urban

038. Health

039. Older

040. Vital

041. Dawn

042. Lust

043. Memorial

044. Pretend

045. Zeal

046. Disaster

047. Blush

048. Nimble

049. Remain

050. Snore

051. Done

052. Justice

053. Weapon

054. Tide

055. Accent

056. Indirect

057. Haze

058. Puzzle

059. Try Again

060. Reap

061. Settle

062. Treat

063. Notice

064. Least

065. Exception

066. Rule

067. Correct

068. Harm

069. Strive

070. Temperamental

071. Divided

072. Victory

073. Delivery

074. Ballad

075. All I Ask

076. Fire

077. Lies

078. Stormy

079. Terrible

080. Decay

081. Dramatic

082. Panic

083. With You

084. Killing

085. Jump

086. Waste

087. Passion

088. Flying

089. Drought

090. Sword

091. Skill

092. Dust

093. Enchant

094. Shadows

095. Powerless

096. _Writer's Choice_

097. _Writer's Choice_

098. _Writer's Choice_

099. _Writer's Choice_

100. _Writer's Choice_


	2. 008 Addicted

**A/N:** Just a little something I wrote. Not my best but I wanted to take 2nd person for a spin. Not really my thing...

I'm going to The Netherlands and Germany on Friday for study abroad so I wanted to get something up before then. Yay for real life German school boys!

* * *

You lie awake at night, knowing you need to fall asleep since you have school in the morning, but not being able to stop your mind from racing. You know that if only he was lying next to you, things would be different. His head would be on your chest and you would fall asleep as you stroked his hair.

It never used to be like this. You could go to school and gaze at him whenever you pleased and then go home and stop thinking about him. Now, there is never a moment your mind is focused on anything else.

Whenever you are in class, all you can think about is kissing him. Whenever you are out of school you cannot stop kissing him. Whenever you are kissing him you cannot stop yourself from wanting to do so much more than that. So then you do, and he never stops you.

He tells you that he loves you, and you cannot think of what to say back. You are certain that you need him, but that's too hard to say and not even the response he's looking for. You are not sure if to need and to love are the same thing. From what you've experienced, they sound pretty damn close.

There is just something about the little things he does that you can't get enough of. For example, the way he shyly says, "Don't look at me" as he is getting dressed when you know that he doesn't mean it; even if he did, you would watch him anyway. Or, the way he softly sings church hymns when the two of you are studying outside and he assumes you are not listening. Most of all, you love the way he moans "Ohhh, Hanschen…" every single time you enter him.

Those moments mean the world to you, and if only you could bottle them up and experience them whenever he wasn't around, life would be so much better. You feel the withdrawal symptoms after the two of you have only been apart for a few hours. Waking up in the morning all you want to do is to get to school as soon as possible, just for a fix. Even if the most contact the two of you can manage is a wave, or maybe even a pat on the back -- if you're lucky.

Your addiction is a weakness, and you have learned that weakness is the most despicable quality a person can possess. Sometimes you begin to dwell on how much you hate that about yourself… but before too long your thoughts are back to him. Ernst is just a hard habit to break.


	3. 002 Eternal

_I always seem to wake up way too early when I sleep over at Hanschen's house. It's probably something to do with his corner bedroom having so many windows; it gets too bright, too early and no matter how often I stay the night I can never quite get used to it. The clock says it's just past 6 AM, meaning that Hanschen is going to sleep for a couple more hours. Forcing my eyes shut and attempting to fall back asleep has proven time and time again to be a futile effort. My mind is already awake._

_I look over at Hanschen, who is asleep on his back. I never quite understood how he could sleep on his back like that, but I can't really argue, since this way I get to rest my head on his chest. He's so strong compared to me and I love how safe he makes me feel…_

_Sometimes I can't help but wonder what will happen when we're adults and we can't have these little sleepovers anymore. Hanschen tells me I need to think rationally, and that we won't be able to live like this forever. It pains me to think that one day I will be holding my wife in bed instead of Hanschen holding me. Even worse than that, the thought of actually making love to woman… Just the idea is enough to make me shudder in disgust._

_I can hardly bare to look forward to a future in which Hanschen and I will be nothing but distant acquaintances. I've never loved anyone like this before and I don't see how I possibly could love anyone else. The worst part is that I fear he will be able to move on from me so easily… I can picture him now, with his wife and kids in their perfect home. He'll have a prestigious career and totally erase ever being with me from his memory. Our love is so pure and wonderful and I hate to think of the memories fading away with time. I just don't want him to forget me…_

_No matter what, I know I will have a piece of him with me, always…_

***

Ernst stopped writing and closed his leather bound journal as he felt hot tears pooling in his eyes. He tried to hold back his sobs, but he was never good at masking his emotions. Wiping away the tears from his cheek, he felt himself hit his elbow on something. That something turned out to be Hanschen's arm, and he watched as the blonde let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes, "Why'd you hit me?" he mumbled.

"I'm s-s-orry… It was an accident…" he said between sobs.

"Darling, it's okay. I know it was an accident, and it didn't hurt. You don't have to cry," he said reassuringly as he rolled onto his side, facing Ernst. Noticing the journal on Ernst's lap, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you bring this with you everywhere?"

The younger boy had calmed down and his sobs were now under control. Instead of answering Hanschen's question, however, he blurted out, "How do you think of me?"

"I don't quite understand that question… I love you, you know that. If that's the answer you're looking for."

"Well, I love you too, and what we have is special, but… In the long run, when we're all grown up, how will you think of me then? What will you regard me as?"

"Are these the sort of things you ponder everyday at six in the morning? Oh Ernst, put that book of yours on the floor and lay back down." Ernst did as he was told and snuggled under the covers. He rested his head on Hanschen's chest, who then began stroking his dark hair. "When I say I love you, I mean I'll love you forever. Not just for this week, or for this year. That's why I could never say I loved you straight away Ernst; it took me awhile to be sure. Now, I'm absolutely positive I feel that way. So years and years from now when you're playing catch with your son and you start to wonder what I'm doing and what I'm thinking about… Just know you're still in my heart. Always."

"Forever?"

"And ever," Hanschen insisted, "I promise. Now, do you think you can fall back asleep?"

Ernst lifted his head to kiss Hanschen softly on the lips and nodded, then returned it to the resting position. For once, the light shining through Hanschen's thin curtains didn't seem to hinder his sleep, because as soon as Hanschen laid a final kiss on his forehead, Ernst felt himself drifting off to dreamland once again. He found he could take solace in the fact that even though the future might not be his ideal fantasy, somehow it didn't seem so scary anymore.


	4. 032 Mirror

**A/N:** I'd like to apologize first off for this being so long overdue. My three weeks in Europe were fabulous, but once I got back everything was a little hectic and I was never in the mindset to sit down and write. Thanks to all your encouraging reviews (and Hernst's cuteness) I finally got around to updating. I hope you like this installment =]

* * *

Looking up from his Latin homework for the first time in what seemed like hours, Ernst glanced at the clock, shocked to find it was already past eleven. He wished he had more time to review what he had memorized, but he knew that not getting an adequate amount of sleep would make school much worse than the potential embarrassment of drawing a blank when called upon by Herr Sonnenstitch.

Ernst stood up from his desk and started to hastily undo the buttons on his shirt, then his trousers. Fully naked, he bent down to rummage through his drawers for his clean nightclothes. Being in the nude was always something he found very uncomfortable. Even when he took a bath, being completely bare gave him an unexplainable awkward feeling. He was never entirely sure why he felt this way, but he figured it had something to do with the church's teachings. As much as he loved the bible, every Sunday made him feel even more shameful than the week before.

Becoming increasingly anxious as his search for clean pajamas continued to be unsuccessful, Ernst resolved he would just have to sleep without clothes on. As he stood up, his reflection in the full-length mirror caught his eye. He looked away suddenly, scared and embarrassed to look at himself. His parents always told him that his body was something private, to only be seen by himself and the woman he would one day marry. Truth be told, Ernst never wanted to get married to a woman, and therefore he saw his body as a burden.

There was one person, however, whom Ernst wanted to be naked with. It was the same person whom he had kissed in the vineyard just two days ago – Hanschen Rilow. As wrong as he had been told these thoughts were, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to do with Hanschen all the things intended for a man and a woman to do together. All thanks to his talks with Melchior, Ernst knew that two men could be physically intimate together. He was frightened yet incredibly curious about what could have happened had he stayed longer in the vineyard instead of running back home for dinner.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Ernst gulped as he ran a hand down his stomach, watching the light from his oil lamp flicker against his milky skin. Further down, he felt the same stirring that happened every time he thought about the older blond. At that moment, observing his arousal in the mirror, he wanted Hanschen to be there touching him. He wanted to feel for himself all the incredible things Melchior had told him about.

Suddenly, Ernst's insecurity returned, and his peaceful smile turned into a scowl as he began to notice every flaw in front of him. His skin was too pale, unlike Hanschen's lightly golden tan. He felt like he was nothing but skin and bones, which was the complete opposite of Hanschen's muscular frame. His nose was too big, his eyes were a disgusting brown color, and he had the hair to match. It was decided; there was no need to learn to be comfortable enough in his body because nobody would ever want it anyway.

Out of nowhere, Ernst heard a soft knock on his window. He turned around to see what it was, only to be horrified when he discovered it was Hanschen, and that his curtains had been open the entire time. "H-how long have you been t-t-there?" Ernst stammered before he remembered the window was shut and Hanschen could probably barely hear him. He snatched up his sheet to cover himself before opening the window and repeating, "How long have you been there?!"

"Oh Ernst, there is no need to be embarrassed. I only just got here."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, so I came over. Are you going to invite me in? It's chilly out."

"Uh… yeah, okay…"

"Why are you trembling? There really is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone admires their body once in awhile."

"I wasn't admiring it…" Ernst said quietly as he sat on his bed, his head drooping down.

"Ernst, look at me." Hanschen whispered as he placed his hand on the younger boy's chin, lifting his head so their eyes met, "You have a nice body."

"You're lying…" Ernst responded, his embarrassment made even worse as he looked at Hanschen's perfect face that he knew he could never compare to.

Before he could object, Hanschen placed his lips softly against Ernst's pouting ones. Ernst quit sulking and kissed him back, as his mind flooded with memories from the vineyard. Without exchanging any more words, Hanschen gently guided Ernst down onto the bed, the sheet still covering his body. The blonde's lips left the other boy's mouth and made their way to his neck. Hanschen left a trail of kisses as he moved onto his collarbone, and then his chest. Ernst had momentarily forgotten all of his fears until he felt Hanschen start to lower the sheet and kiss his stomach. "Wait, stop! I can't do this…"

"Ernst," Hanschen let out a frustrated sigh and then continued to speak, "You told me yesterday that you loved me so I assume you're attracted to me—"

"I am! Hanschen I do love you, it's just that… I'm no match for you. You're… you're perfect. You're handsome, and strong… and smart. I'm none of those things."

Hanschen couldn't help but chuckle at Ernst's naivety, which caused Ernst to pout once again. "See! You always laugh at me. I know I'm a joke—"

Before he let Ernst finish speaking, Hanschen kissed the boy again, except this time instead of gentle, his kiss was much more passionate and he pinned Ernst back down in the process. "As confident as I may seem, I am not attracted to myself. Why would I want someone just like me, anyway? Besides, I think I make it quite clear I'm very attracted to you just the way you are."

Finally understanding, Ernst pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. "Stay with me for awhile. Please?"

Hanschen could see the longing in Ernst's wide eyes, which only served to make him want the young boy even more. "I could most certainly do that. Would it be okay if I got more comfortable?" he asked, gesturing toward his clothes. Ernst coyly bit his lip and nodded, which was all the permission Hanschen needed.

Hours later, Hanschen was sitting on the edge of Ernst's bed, tucking in his shirt and buttoning his trousers. He leaned over to give Ernst one last goodbye kiss before standing up to slip on his shoes. "I'll see you in a few hours," Hanschen whispered.

"Ugh, school." Ernst grumbled. He had almost entirely forgotten about school, but in the end he was pleased with his decision to miss out on sleep.

"Well I don't think school will be too bad. Even though I'll be tired, at least I get to look at you." Hanschen was a bit surprised at himself for saying something almost… romantic, but he couldn't help but think sentimental thoughts when he looked at Ernst.

"Likewise." Ernst mumbled half asleep. Despite the fact he could hardly keep his eyes open, he caught a glimpse of Hanschen crawling out his window. Ernst couldn't help but smile as he heard the window shut, because for the first time in his life, he truly felt beautiful.


End file.
